


Not Cold

by TellMeNoAgain



Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fall Feelings, Fall Five Challenge, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: A fic based around my Fall Five: Sweater, Chai Tea Latte, Halloween, Cider, S’moresThis one is Sweater.Thor's sweater, to be exact.Snuggle in for some fall feelings, perfect for this weather!
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor
Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Not Cold

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to the cheer-readers over in the WriterBuddies Discord Server! Livvibee, personaljunkdrawer, SamTheSnake, Orchidaexa, TedraKitty, mindwiped, and I think WinterIronCap, anyone else on there who also has a Ao3 should speak up so I can give love!
> 
> And thank you, as well, to my betas jf4m and mindwiped. Here's a fall sweater to snuggle up with, from me to you!

Thor’s cream-colored sweater was huge, the neckhole gaping half-way down Darcy’s chest until she stopped slouching and straightened her shoulders, shifting the thick knit cable to distribute more evenly across her frame. Jane fussed with the right sleeve as Darcy scowled. “I’m not cold,” she sniffed haughtily, holding her arm up because she’s not a _dick_ , and Jane asked _nicely_ , and folding your own sleeves is a little tricky when they have to be folded up to your fucking _bicep_. “I was fine. I’m a strong, independent woman and I don’t _need_ to be-”

“You’re very tough,” Jane soothed her, brushing Darcy’s hair back from her face with an efficient hand. “Humor him.”

Darcy ducked her head into the floppy collar of the sweater, inhaled deeply, and quietly acknowledged, deep inside the molten, fiery core of her soul, that her entire body was relaxing a little and so maybe Thor wasn’t entirely a dick for forcing his sweater on her.

Jane finished folding the sleeve back and stood, kissing Darcy’s head absently on her way past. “Thank you, dearheart.”

“Yeah, and about that,” muttered Darcy, because she wasn’t a _dearheart,_ she was an _undergraduate_. She stood grumpily and Thor’s sweater unbunched to hang half-way down her thighs.

It was _heavy_ , too. “That’s probably why you’re making me carry it,” she muttered, brushing past the stupid Viking with his stupid blond smirky stupid face. “It’s too heavy for you.”

“Thank you, friend Darcy,” said Thor slowly, his stupid blue eyes crinkling as he gazed down at her. “I am much more comfortable and I hope I have not unduly burdened you.”

Darcy felt her face flame and shrugged, rolling her eyes. “It’s a sweater, not a blood pact, c’mon, let’s get this hike _over_ with, already- I’m ready for those marshmallows.” 

“Indeed, I am also eager to sup and celebrate our success this day,” said Thor, hefting the equipment bag and wrapping an eager arm around Jane again, the horndog, squeezing once and then setting Jane on her feet with another stupid, broad smile.

God, Darcy hated his stupid perfect face sometimes. 

The sweater stayed recently-worn-by-a-God warm for most of the walk home, and that was kind of amazing, actually. Darcy’s teeth stayed unclenched and her shivers had entirely deserted her, but that didn’t mean _they’d won_ , because she _had_ been handling the fall mountain chill _just fine_ on her own. She didn’t _need_ Thor’s chivalry or whatever. 

She felt a little trickle of guilt when Thor and Jane disappeared into their room with the gear and Thor came out with another sweater- this one in red and gray. He didn’t make any note of Darcy’s continued use of his cream sweater, moving instead to the stove and opening the door. “Ahhh,” he sighed in satisfaction. “I do believe we have achieved success on this front as well, my love.”

“Oh, yeah?” asked Jane excitedly, hanging up her thick, flannel, fleece-lined jacket and peeling the hat off of her head to stuff in the jacket’s pocket. “Oh, good! I was hoping we weren’t a complete failure in the kitchen.”

Darcy snorted. “One success does not change a trajectory,” she shot at Jane, who lifted a single eyebrow in riposte.

Darcy snuggled deeper into the sweat-- the sofa. She snuggled into the sofa and if the sweater went with her, well, that’s because it was liberally draped around her like a huge, nordic snuggie. Thor and Jane chatted back and forth companionably about the dinner, the sound of plates or bowls or something clattering in between their words, interspersed with encouraging exclamations of, “Even better than I had hoped!” and “Wow, this is really _good_ , though!”

Jane approached and settled beside Darcy, tucking herself in to Darcy’s side with a happy sigh and passing Darcy a deep bowl with a spoon resting on the rim. “Enjoy, Darcy. It’ll warm you up, and it’s really good.”

“I’m not cold,” Darcy insisted, feeling like a broken record. “I keep telling you, it’s not that cold out, I’m fine.”

“It is well past midnight, fair Darcy,” intoned Thor, settling beside Jane, “an hour we honored traditionally on Asgard as a time for tall tales more full of fancy than fact. I am happy-” he took a huge bite of the stew “- to see this is a tradition we share with Midgard.”

“Did you just call me a liar?” asked Darcy suspiciously. Why couldn’t the dude just insult her like a normal person?

Jane knocked her shoulder against Darcy’s. “Eat,” she reminded gently.

What was she, Darcy’s maiden, meddling aunt? Darcy blew on her stew and rolled her eyes and considered whether it would be worth it to go on a hunger strike, to get them to _stop_ their overbearing dictator-like attempts to control her entire existen- no, probably not, actually. Darcy took a sip of the broth, eyeing up the rather large chunks of parsnip with disfavor.

It was good.

And the heat did kind of radiate from her stomach out, and with the sweater’s heat kinda leaking _in_ , well.

Darcy hadn’t been dying of cold, earlier, but she was definitely _very comfortable_ right now, as she finished most of her stew, eating around the biggest veggies on the basis that Thor had obviously meant them for the Asgardians in the chalet, and not for the regular-sized Midgardians.

“Here, Thor,” said Jane with a fond smile in her voice that made Darcy’s heart ache. “She’s done, can you finish-?”

The bowl lifted out of Darcy’s really warm hands easily. She tried to pry open her eyes to snarl but only managed a little flutter and an aggressive lift of her lip.

“Oh, hush,” chided Jane, “you weren’t going to eat those, anyway.”

Darcy felt her head loll back and that wouldn’t work, she’d get a crick in it, so she shifted until her back was against the arm rest and nuzzled the sofa back with her cheek. Yeah. That was nice. That was pretty perfect, but-

She lifted her feet from the floor and tucked them up, against her chest, huffing and puffing with the effort and then snorting, pulling the sweater around them and tucking it under her toes.

There.

Perfection achieved.

All by herself.

That’ll show ‘em.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun, right? Feel free to rec me something that gets you in the mood to enjoy this season, OR scream at me that you want to do a fall five challenge, too! I'd love to read what you're writing out there!
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to be writing a fall/Halloween fic for every day this month, this year, even if they're not long and are just snippets like this one. I AM ALSO IN EDITING FOR THE NEXT STORY OF EVERY AU, so everybody relax. It's okay to have fun and just WRITE TO WRITE. Y'all'll get your plotty stuff, too.


End file.
